geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Demonic Uprise
Demonic Uprise is a 1.9 Medium Demon created by Suomi. This Demon requires some memory. It is all about remembering when you have to click. Gameplay The level starts off with a half speed cube section which consists of memorization. After the first cube section, you enter a timing-based UFO segment. You need to click in the right places or the saws kill you. After the UFO part the drop starts, it starts with a double speed ship part, first you go up, then down, then middle. After the ship part, a dual section comes. You need to jump with a cube over spikes while you need to fly with a ship. After the ship part comes a slow cube part. It is only memorizing, you need to miss the first blue jump orb, and drop to the ground, after that, you jump up, and you switch gravity. If you wanna go to the hard way, you dropdown. If you wanna go to the easy way, you don't drop down, you jump to the demon's mouth and hit the blue orb in front of you, and jump up. Then comes the hard part, it is hard to learn. You need a good memory for this part, first you press once, don't press and when you drop to the second block you need to press again, don't press, hit the pink orb inside a block, don't tap the yellow orb, drop to the ground and press, and after that you don't hit the first blue orb, you hit the two others in top of the blue orb. Then comes a slow dual mini-wave part, where you need to spam. After the slow dual, you become a normal-sized wave and the speed changes to 2x. This part is about memorizing. The part is like a nine circles wave, but it's not a nine circles wave. The gameplay is like a nine circles wave. You need to go through a lot of blocks in that part. After the wave, a cube part comes. It's a really short cube part, you go up with a yellow jump pad. And after that you don't press the pink orb when you jump over spikes, you need to hold before jumping, and after you jump twice you hit the yellow orb and press again. You have to jump over a triple spike, and then the text Suomi is in top of you, and the last part starts. A 2x drop. First thing in the drop is a ball dual, which is really short. You only need to press once in it. After that, you become a single ball, and the part becomes slow. You need to drop down, press once, press the yellow orb, miss the blue one, press the blue orb, miss the other blue orb and tap the last blue orb, press, hit the pink orb, wait, press, miss the first yellow orb, press, miss all the orbs, and hit the one inside the block. This is the last part of the whole level, mini ship. You need to be in the middle of all those Clubstep monsters, but the last one, you go in the top of it, like not the mouth, in top of the whole monster, and just drop down, and the level is completed. Walkthrough .]] Category:1.9 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Long levels